The Beckoning
by Angelic-Necro77
Summary: Darkest Powers meets Maxiumum Ride? Not really. This story is more DP then MR. This is after the world ends in MR and yet, it carries on the flocks legacy. You might even meet some adults from Fang's flock. This story is my continuation of Darkest Powers. It's a fan fiction but let me introduce the fourth book of the Trilogy. The Beckoning.


**...::::::;;;;;; Warning ;;;;;;::::::...**

**This Fanfiction is a continuation from the Darkest Powers Trilogy by Kelley Armstrong with references and a combination of the Maximum Ride Series. Using Fang's flock and the institutions. I figured it'd be a nice combination I don't own the idea or the main characters. As such, I expect that you refrain from stealing the characters that are mine. If any have been stolen then expect to be reported. My character's are my other book's characters and have been copy righted. Now that those formalities are done. I advise the you have read the entire trilogy before reading as they contain spoilers. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you ^.^**

It's been nearly a week since we managed to shake the Cabals from our tracks. When I say we. I mean a genetically modified six foot something antisocial werewolf with very dark hair that hangs in his eyes, which are a percicuting green. A genetically modified under powered friendly half korean sorcerer with dark blonde hair that's worn in short, messy spikes and kind brown eyes. Another genetically modified over powered synical witch with short dark hair and cold brown eyes. An actually normal adult warry korean sorceror with black silvering hair and brown eyes. A normal adult human doctor with long blone hair and blue eyes, and me. A genetically modified Necromancer with cherry blonde hair that a short wispy length and blue eyes. It's definitely a mouth full. I'll say their names in order so the introductions are complete. Derek Souza. Simon Bae. Tori Enright. Kit Bae. Dr. Lauren Fellows, and Chloe Saunders. After escaping a seemingly normal group home, for genetically modified supernatural children to be medicated under the guise of a mental paitent with mental disorders and everything, Me and another genetically modified supernatural, named Rae Rodgers, got caught after I ripped open my hair and went to my aunt, Dr. Fellows, for help. Being betrayed, she brought us to a group called The Edision Group, where I learned that they killed all the other-. Point is, we've been through a lot and We all ended up in that big building where I set free a demi demon to help me destroy the building where we got caught in the werewolf wing with Dr. Davidoff, Tori's mother, and a bunch of other people. Most of them wiped out, Kit, simon's father showed up and Tori's mother was killed. I raised her from the dead and killed davidoff and we all got out of there. Now we've been on the run for about a week since then. I traced the scene in my mind, typing it out on Tori's new laptop. Tori started off bad, even tried to potentially kill me. I paused. I was over that. I continued with the weeks events, keeping the screen writing on it short. It was too boring to put in the comic book Simon was making. I touched the mouse and clicked saved. Closeing the word document down, I made a mental note to show Simon later as I passed it back to Tori, vaguely murrmurring a thank you. Tori didn't reply. The entire group seemed to be giving me a bit of space after the last week. I had so much on my mind. I heard Derek shifting awkwardly in the hall. Smiling warmly, I stifled an amused giggle. Derek had been the first one to get on my case. He'd been hard on me and I'd depended on him to question my decisions and went to him for advice. I still do, I'd just been preoccupied with thoughts for the past week.

_Well it's time to wake up, Chloe. Today's the day of truth._

I rolled my eyes at the word usage of my inner usage. Moving forward, I peeked into the hall just as Derek had turned his back.

"You look a little lost. Could I help you with something?" I murrmurred a bit sarcasticly, leaning against the door way edge.

Derek didn't turned, only peek back over his shoulder. He looked forward again and with a gruff, "Time to go," he was gone.

I sighed and pulled myself together, walking back in the room I signalled to Tori, "It's time to go Tori."

Tori looked up at me with a glare, open mouthed, for a second, as if she were going to tell me off for telling her what to do. Thinking better of it, her mouth closed and with a clicked she closed her laptop. I faked a smile as she passed by me. Why did I seem so unhappy? I wasn't. I liked this new life. This new me. The thought of my old lift made my heart reel and I knew I would never have been able to return to it. We'd found a way to tell my father I was fine and so he'd retracted the reward with a few sharp notes from my aunt Lauren. Me and Derek had feelings for eachother. This much was obvious to the others. Yet, they never seemed to want to leave us alone and Derek was always a bit put off by that. But we'd learn to just sneak away for some alone time. The other didn't want to smother us, so they kept their distance when we deliberatly went out of our way to be alone. I sighed as I remembered the whipped-puppy look he'd given me in the hall. He hadnt turned around because he knew how much I hated that look and Tori would always tell me off for letting Derek push me around. Yep. This was my normal. With a genuine smile, I turned and walked down the hall to the livingroom. Oh right. This was a hotel suit. We'd gotten it for free so this was out makeshift home for now. The girl's got one room and the boy's got the other. How'd we get it for free when we were on the run from crazy supernatural scientists who'd stop at nothing to put a bullet in our head like the failiures we were? Easy. Kit, Simon and Derek's father, had a contact that set us up with a safe place. It'd been immensly hard to find a contact in Canada. Why were we in Canada? Good question. Aparently, there were more groups across the world like the edison group, but with different names, and there was a certain subject that we were searching for. She belonged to a group called The Hospital. Which was an actual hospital. This one went all out with the test's, experiments, and mental disorders as a disguise. How did we find this out? Kit's contact informed him when he asked about the hospital. In the livingroom, everyone was already ready for me and Tori. Simon's eyes met mine and then looked away as a shadow loomed behind me. I jumped and whirled, lost my footing and fell into derek's arms as he caught me.

Tori looked from Simon to me. I knew she was because of the noise she was making. She wasn't the quietest witch in the west. Figure of speech, of course.

"Skittish as a kitten." Tori announced indignatly.

Everyone looked at her, even me.

"What? Simon wasn't gonna say it, considering he's been moping around all morning."

Simon ahemed and hid his embarrassment by running his hands through his hair.

Kit disregarded it as he addressed us with his plan.

"Alright. Tori will hack the hospitals mainframe and get the downlow of this subject. According to my sources, This subject is not only a girl but she doesnt even know she's being experimented on. She has a memory disorder where her mind is incapable of handling anything not normal to human life."

"Then why don't we just ditch her if she's so happy with her life?" Tori asked, arms crossed over the laptop as she hugged it to her chest.

Simon answered before Kit had the chance, "She's been scheduled for termination."

It was Simon's turn to be looked at by everyone.

Simon shrugged, "I overheard him on the phone."

Tori snorted, "More like, picked up the other phone to hear the conversation."

Kit held his hand up before the bickering could commence.

"Simon's right. We can't just leave her to be killed by the cabals. We made it our job to free every one of the subjects and bring them down, one institution at a time."

When no one interjected her continued, "We're going on the road to the hospital. It's a secret institution that has been taken off all maps and satilite screening. We'll park a bit aways and Tori will stay in the car with Dr. Fellows and hack the mainframe. Me and Derek will lead the way to the small town just ahead of it."

"Hold on, why am I staying in the car?" Tori protested.

Derek replied this time, "Because you're the least controlled out of all of us. And because you're the one hacking the mainframe. There's a perimeter spell around the town that identifies the person passing into it. We're at much greater risk if it comes up with 'uncontrollable witch who seems to be hacking our main frame.'"

For once, Tori didn't reply as Simon piped up with a huge smile, "Looks like I wasn't the only one eavsdropping."

Derek only grunted as his reply as they waited for Kit to continue when aunt Lauren spoke up this time.

"Why am I staying in the car with Tori?"

"Because you're a doctor so if someone catches Tori, you not only have an excuse to be safe but you can also buy some time." Kit replied quickly, eyeing his two son's.

Simon and Derek definitely did not look like blood brother's. Yet, they were tighter then any bio brothers i'd ever seen. They had eachother's backs no matter if they were on good terms at the moment, and they rarely ever fought. Oh right, and then there's the way that Kit looks at Tori.

_It's the worst kept secret in this place._ The demi demon's words played in my ears.

It was true that Tori'd father was Simon's father. No wonder her mother had freaked when she'd suggested that she liked Simon. That would've scored a 9.9 on the grossness metre. Even more so then when Luke and princess laya had kissed in _Starwars._

"Are we agreed? Good. Now pile into the van. Tori in front so she can plug her laptop in. Lauren driving. Simon will sit with me. Chloe and Derek will sit near the doors." Kit paused, ready for someone to question the seating arrangements.

We all knew why the seating was like that so we didn't question. Kit nodded and took the lead as he headed out the door. The van was a new white van that you'd expect Spies or guys with lollipops to use. We all wore new clothes too. We all knew that this was gonna turn into an infiltration. We were getting ready for our first day of high school, pretty much.


End file.
